Siempre hay esperanzas
by M-Awesome
Summary: Endo y Natsumi se hacen novios despues del FFI y Goenji y Aki se mudan a otros paises...situado en IEGO


**Siempre hay una esperanza**

**Mario:HOLA les saluda MWM  
><strong>

**Ana:no seria Bmw**

**Mario:No MWM Mario Walker Mizanin**

**Ana;Que pesado eres con los apellidos en ingles**

**Mario:Estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre por el de Darren**

**Ana:Ya vale**

**Mario:Bueno se preguntaran ¿porque nuevo fic? y ¿porque el 19 de enero y no el 20? respuesta sencilla**

**Primera:Porque me da la gana...y porque me vino la inspiracion ^^**

**Segunda:Es mi santo**

**Ana:Pero vas a terminar ya**

**Mario:Iba a hacerlo**

**Aclaraciones:Las palabras entre * * son pensamientos**

**En este fic no existe el Fifth Sector  
><strong>

**Tenma,Shinsuke,Tsurugi,Kariya,Kageyama y Nishiki ya estan en el equipo**

* * *

><p>Narrador:Despues de el FFI todos los jugadores volvieron a sus respectivos hogares pero vamos a centrarnos en lo que nos corresponde la ciudad Inazuma,Intituto Raimon dos semanas despues de ese mundial.<p>

**Caseta del club de futbol:**

Endo:Chicos vamos a entrenar

Todos:...

Endo:CHICOS¡ VAMOS A ENTRENAR¡

Kazemaru:-sentado en una silla-No entiendo porque te emocinoas tanto Endo

Kabeyama:-comiendo-Esmansbdcabubcdi

Goenji:-lanzando el balon al techo-Podrias tragar antes de hablar

Kabeyama:-traga-perdon decia que el capitan siempre es asi

Endo:Que aqui soy el capitan soy yo y mando yo

Todos menos Goenji:Siiii

Endo:Vamos Goenji

Goenji:¿quien me va a obligar?

Endo:Yo

Goenji:Me gustaria verlo-se va-

Endo:A ¿donde vas?

Goenji:donde me de la gana

Endo:-mirando como se aleja-¿Que le pasa?

Kido:Esta enfadado contigo no con nosotros

Endo:y yo que le he hecho

Kido:Nada *excepto lo de aquel dia*

Flashback:

Endo:Chicos tengo algo importante que deciros

Kurimatsu:Si ya lo sabemos capitan a entrenar

Endo:No era eso queria anunciar una cosa

Todos:¿es de futbol?

Endo:No -.-

Todos:O.O QUEEEEEEEE

Endo:No exagereis

Kazemaru:Endo di lo que tengas que decir,por favor

Endo:Pues tenia que decir que yo y Natsumi-la mira y sonrie-somos novios ^^

Todos:O.O...Felicidades ^^

Todos los estaban felicitando claro menos dos personas

Goenji:-agacha la cabeza y se va sin que "casi" nadie se de cuenta-

Kido:Goenji-lo mira triste-

Haruna:¿Verdad que es genial Aki? ^^

Aki:¿que? ah si

Natsumi:Que te pasa no te alegras,por tus amigos

Aki:*Si claro amigos* no...no es eso es que me encuentro un poco mal,me voy a casa

Haruna:Vale nos vemos mañana

Fin del flashback_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kido:Bueno vamos a entrenar<p>

Endo:Si,vamos

**-Aquella misma noche-**

Kido se encontraba paseando por la ribera del rio cuando ve una sombra en el campo de futbol

Kido:¿quien sera?-se acerca-¿Goenji?

Goenji:Kido,¿que haces aqui?

Kido:estaba paseando ¿y tu que hacias aqui?

Goenji:Bueno veras es que

Kido:-sentado en un baco junto a Goenji-¿como? que es eso de que te vas a Alemania

Goenji:Mi padre me lo estuvo insistiendo hace tiempo y ahora quiere que vaya alli a estudiar

Kido:Goenji,se cual es tu verdadero problema

Goenji:¿que quieres decir?

Kido:Te gusta Natsumi y no soportas la idea de que Endo y Natsumi sean novios y por eso te vas

Goenji:Siempre tan observador como siempre amigo Kido-dice con una sonrisa-

Kido:Te echare de menos amigo

Goenji:Lo mismo digo

Kido:Bueno,es tarde tengo que ir a casa ¿cuando te vas?

Goenji:Mañana por la tarde

Kido:Estare alli en el aeropuerto para despedirte

Goenji:Gracias,oye hazme una favor no se lo digas a nadie hasta que me haya ido

Kido:Esta bien...Adios

Goenji:Adios

* * *

><p><strong>-Al dia siguiente-<strong>

**-durante el entrenamiento-**

Handa:Ey ¿alguien ha viesto a Goenji?

Todos:No-se ponen a buscarlo-

Matsuno:Creo que hoy no ha venido

Kabeyama:En clase tampoco estaba

Kido:Quizas este enfermo...

Endo:Eso es imposible ayer estaba perfectamente

Kido:*podrias callarte de vez en cuando*

Kazemaru:Es igual sigamos

**-en el banquillo-**

Aki:Yo me voy ya

Fuyuka:¿que? ¿a donde? ¿porque?

Aki:Como no te calles te pego una hostia

Fuyuka:...

Aki:asi esta mejor-se va-

Haruna:AKI ESPERA-la persigue-

Endo:-mirandolas desde el campo-Aki-susurra-

Someoka:Dragon Slayer...ENDO¡-grita al verlo distraido-

Endo:¿que? ahhh-le da el balon en esa cabeza de balon que tiene- ** (N/A:TE JODES Ò.Ó)**

**-Con Aki y Haruna-**

Haruna:Aki ¿que te ocurre?

Aki:Nada-mirando al suelo-

Haruna:Es que ultimamente se te ve muy rara

Aki:...

Haruna:Sobretodo cuando estas con Natsumi y el capitan...-se da cuenta de algo-¿No me digas que es eso?

Aki:...-se pone a llorar-

Haruna:Es eso¡

Aki:Si Haruna si es eso

Haruna:Pero ¿como?

Aki:Me gusta Endo ¿vale?

Haruna:Ahhh y porque no se lo dijiste antes

Aki:Por miedo a que me rechazara,pero ahora que veo que ya tiene a otra persona no tengo ninguna opcion-se va corriendo-

Haruna:Aki...

**-En esos momentos,en el aeropuerto-**

Padre de Goenji:¿lo llevas todo hijo?

Shuya:Por millonesima vez SI

Yuuka:hermanito no te vayas T.T

Padre de Goenji:Dejalo debe estudiar para ser como su padre

Shuya:¬¬U si en eso estaba pensando yo ahora

Megafonia:El vuelo con destino a Berlin saldra en 5 minutos

Padre de Goenji:Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya

Yuka:Adiosssss hermanito-se va-

Shuya:Adios Yuuka ^^

Kido:LLego juesto a tiempo al parecer

Goenji:Si ¿han preguntado por mi?

Kido:tranquilo no dije nada...te recuerdo que no se me da bien guardar secretos...me ha costado mucho

Goenji:Te lo compensare algun dia ya me puedo ir a gusto

Kido:Adios

Goenji:Adios- se va-

-**Mientra en casa de Aki-**

Madre de aki:¿hija te encuentras bien?

Aki:Mama quiero volver a estados unidos

Madre de aki:¿Que?

aki:No es momento para explicaciones ya tengo las maletas echas,vamonos

Madre de Aki:Esta bien lo que tu digas

-**Al dia siguiente-**

Endo:¿Que...Que es...esto?-pregunta tartamudeando con un papel en la mano

Natsumi:Pues lo que me ha dicho mi padre que os de ni si quiera lo he visto

Todos:¿que es?

Endo:Aqui pone que Goenji se ha ido a estudiar a Alemania

Todos menos Kido: O.O ¿queeeeeeeeeeeee?

Endo:Pero ¿porque no dijo nada? alguien sabia algo al respecto

Todos menos Kido:no

Endo:Kido tu lo sabias

Kido:Si

Endo:Y PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA Ò.Ó

Kido:Goenji me pidio que no se lo dijera a nadie

Endo:Pero ¿porque?

Kido:Por tu culpa-y se fue de alli dejando a Endo y a todos bastante desconcertados

**-dias despues-**

Haruna:-con su movil-Aki ¿donde estas hace tiempo que no vienes al instituto?

_Aki:no te lo dije me he ido de Japon_

Haruna:¿Como que quieres decir?-pregunta incredula

_Aki:He vuelto a Estados unidos_

Haruna:Pero ¿porque?...¿aki? ¿AKI?

_Aki:-cortando la llamada-Es lo mejor para todos_

**-30 minutos despues en el campo del Raimon-**

Haruna:-llega corriendo-Chicos¡

Natsumi:Haruna ¿que pasa?

Haruna:no me vais a creer

Kazemaru:¿que ocurre?

Haruna:Aki se ha ido a vivir a Estado unidos

Todos:¿QUE?-se oye un ruido y se dan la vuelta-

Endo:-tirado de rodillas sobre el campo y con la mirada perdida-No puede ser...primero Goenji...y ahora Aki...esto no puede estar sucediendo...jejeje seguro que es un sueño jajaja seguro que es eso

Kabeyama:¿capitan?

Kazemaru:-se acerca a Endo-Endo ¿estas bien?-le pone la mano en el hombro-

Endo:NO ME TOQUES¡

Kazemaru:Endo

Kido:Endo ¿que te pasa?

Endo:DEJADME EN PAZ

Kazemaru:Endo,por favor escuchanos

Endo:HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES

Kido:Endo te estas trastornando

Endo:...-se va-

Someoka:¿que le ha pasado?

Kazemaru:Ni idea

* * *

><p><strong>10 años despues<strong>:

Kido:Vamos chicos que hayais ganado el anterior partido no significa que no entreneis hoy

Endo:Venga Kido no seas tan exigente son unos crios-sentado en el banquillo-

Kido:Y saber que yo soy el segundo entrenador ¬¬

Endo:Ya es tarde vamos a terminar...CHICOS SE ACABO EL ENTRENAMIENTO

Gouichi:El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido agotador-sentado en el cesped-

Amagi:Si ha sido muy duro

Tsurugi:Tsk quejicas

Amagi y Gouichi-con fuego alrededor-QUE HAS DICHO¡

Kido:Dejad de pelear e iros a casa

Todos:Hai

Endo:Bueno Kido yo me voy ya

Kido:Ok nos vemos mañana

**Endo POV:**

Iba caminando hacia mi casa donde me esperaba mi mujer para cenar cuando me cruzo con una mujer con varias bolsas del supermercado

**Nadie POV:**

Endo:No puede ser...debo estar soñando...¿Aki? O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Bueno ¿y bien? les gusto<strong>

**Ana:Dejen su opinion mediante review ^^**

**Mario:ADIOS  
><strong>

**Ana:Adiossss**

**Mario:No vamos pero volveremos  
><strong>


End file.
